A wireless ad-hoc network is a network which is autonomously formed between nodes, and allows free entrance and exit and a multi-hop communication without communication infrastructure. As such, the wireless ad-hoc network is used in disaster regions where communication infrastructure is not available, or in the armies, and the utilization field is being extended to private fields.
In the wireless ad-hoc network which uses Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) type MAC protocol, when a network broadcast is performed using the MPR node, there is a need of a technology for preventing collisions which is generated due to hidden nodes caused by omnidirectional attribute of the wireless media, and for improving transmission reliability.